Eazy E
Eazy E (formerly cat.nip) is the main character of the Catnip OC Comics and has starred in nearly every episode of the series. He is a former rapper and marijuana dealer who was roped into a deadly rivalry with Gru after killing Sheen. He was born on September 7, 1964 to his parents, Richard and Kathie Wright, in Compton, California. After dropping out of highschool in the tenth grade, he supported himself by selling drugs and staring a record company called Ruthless Records and becoming a rapper. He was introduced to crystal meth by a man he met in a bar named Sheldon, and his rapping career soon fell apart due to the drug. Biography Eric Wright was born to Richard and Kathie Wright on September 7, 1964, in Compton, California, a Los Angeles suburb notorious for gang activity and crime. His father was a postal worker and his mother was a grade school administrator. Wright dropped out of high school in the tenth grade, but later received a high-school general equivalency diploma (GED). In the mid-80s, Eric started Ruthless Record with his manager, Jerry Heller. The company soon failed though, and Eric was forced to go back into the drug dealing business in order to support himself. After giving up on the company, he heard of his cousin's death, which made Eric to resort to drug use to keep away from his problems. He became a crystal meth addict and his primary dealer was Sheldon. The two grew a friendship and later a loose partnership, helping each other out every now and then in the drug dealing game. In 1993, Eric's fiance, Tomica Woods, forced him to go to rehab to get off meth. He cured his addiction which pleased his fiance, but he had to suddenly go into hiding after one of Sheldon's business partners ratted Eric out to the police. He moved to Mexico City and lived there until 1997, when he moved to Miami, Florida. Before moving back into the United States, he changed his name to Cat Nip and change most things about his identity. In 2006, Sheldon informed Eric that his contact cleared him off all potential charges and criminal records. He stuck with the name Cat Nip until 2018, when he changed his name back to Eric. In mid-2017, Eric received a package from Carl that contained an assault rifle. His friend, Shit Emoji, employed him to kill Sheen for unknown reasons. This sparked a revenge from Gru, Proto, and Barron, who's plots to kill him were foiled by an intervention from Eric. Whilst they were discussing in the White House, Eric sneaked in and shot Proto, prompting a quick response from Donald, Barron's father. Donald donned his mech suit, which was soon destroyed by Vector's anti-Trump laser. Gru shot Vector and injured him not long after. Kim Jong Un launched a nuke on the White House, killing Gru, Barron, and Vector. Eric attempted to go home, but his house was destroyed by Gru, who had made a deal with Jesus Christ to allow him to stay on Earth. Eric teamed up with Sheldon, Chip, and Ed Sheeran to stop Gru and his son from securing revenge. Category:Catnip Characters